Away from the Sun
by Saiyura
Summary: "Good bye and thank you." The marine turned one last time and gasped as the boys eyes glowed a low red, lighter then blood, but darker then the fire dulling behind him as he slashed down the marines face in horror as he died. "I'm sorry…" Please forgive!


**HAHA I've had this on my compy for ages! So after going through my things and folders, sorting them all out for all that and ... yeah, I decided to post it up. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The breathing of the person was rugged and harsh against the cold air of the winter island that they had stumbled upon in the storm that held the crew at its own mercy. The breathing grew shallow as the person could no longer run as he stumbled, though his body failed to fall completely into the knee deep snow. The breathing struggled into a cry of pain and a yearning for something that they no longer had or could find.

"I hate you!" the voice was broken but it was sturdy while it spoke to the empty waste land. "I hate you!" he repeated over and over finally submitting submerging into the snow as he cried thick tears trailed down his cheeks melting the frozen water.

"You killed them." He panted huddling into himself. "You killed them!" he felt his breathing slowly even out and his muscles giving out on fighting against the cold.

He was close to the ship that the crew, his friends, had placed to reach the nearest town and gather their stocks. With a sharp intake he forced himself to stand.

"Aye, Luffy, Sunny will be sad if no one returns." The voice said as he swiped under his nose and walked steadily to the ship, his last friend alive, and his mind was plunged into darkness allowing all that passed in its absence to rush at him as the heat of a fire warmed his frozen skin. His head lifted at a speed that his knees buckled and sent him stumbling forward until he was on his hands and knees staring upon his ship and his hearing returned with the voices of his friends, those he thought before dead, screaming as they were tired in metal, those with devil fruits wore sea stone cuffs, burning in the flames of the Thousands Sunny.

A fitting death, something said in the back of his mind, A fitting place to die-by those you trust and cherish. The words were filled with spit while he titled his head back screaming all he had left. He had nothing left, no one there, no one to pull him together as he felt his body detach from his brain and lift its self up, his voice still screaming the names of his fallen crew-

"Luffy! Zoro! Nami!" he was a few feet from his ship and his eyes landed on a marine, and Major or something-he could not remember, turn to look at his broken form with a sneer and laughing voice while he taunted and tore more out of the pirate.

"You allowed your friends to die, pathetic." His eyes gleamed in the light allowed by the fire as the sun reached the ocean alighting it a brilliant crimson red. "You're a pathetic pirate, nothing like your crew or your father."

The Marine began laughing as the man pulled out his weapon, his sling shot and Kabuto* broken in his scuffle to search for his friends, and held it straight out towards the man.

"How dare you…" his voice shook as he spoke lowly. "How dare you do this…" his eyes narrowed, his hand steady, and his own smile twisted by the insanity of his lost, pointed the gun before pulling the trigger. "To my friends." He spat out as the man fell while several other pulled their weapons on his shivering form while a low crawling howl of laughter erupted from his peeled back lips.

"LUFFY! ZORO!" he shot several marines before they could react, his legs dodging and ducking under each bullet, his mind seeing after he had killed another safely. "NAMI! SANJI!" more of the marines fell as some began to realize that indeed he was truly a pirate under Monkey D. Luffy, he was a monster and a foe that rivaled his crew.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as they vanished amongst the snow, yet he still took aim even though he was safe in the blizzard. He fired his last pellet before he realized he was staring down at the still moving Marine leader.

"We surrender!" he gasped, his back covered in blood. "I'll leave, I'll leave!"

"Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook." His voice was calm, a calm that Zoro exerted before he killed his foe begging for their life after harming his friends. "They are the ones you should apologize to, not me, not me."

Something hit the area near them, sizzling, emitting such anger and hunger that drew them both to look at the blade. It was the cursed blade that belonged to Zoro as his screams soon ceased.

"No…" the man moaned as his crawling grew more desperate.

"Good bye and thank you." The marine turned one last time and gasped as the boys eyes glowed a low red, lighter then blood, but darker then the fire dulling behind him as he slashed down the marines face in horror as he died. "I'm sorry…" he turned, his body shaking, and he looked at the ship now beginning to sink with his dead crew mates. "I'm sorry…" he dropped to the ground, his first mates sword clanking at his side. "I am so sorry, everyone; I left you in the town… I abandoned you, I'm a horrible nakama!"

He cried out again as he picked up the cursed sword and sheathed it, the blood still covering the blade, and he pushed himself up, once more, and walked over to the edge and dropped it into Zoro's grave.

"Luffy… I promise I'll find One Piece in your place." He watched the sword fall, no longer visible in the pitch black waters. "Zoro… If I come across that dojo, I'll pay respect to your sensei, I'll tell him your story; It'll be true, nothing made up, nothing fake, it'll all be true… I'll tell anyone willing to hear how you all…" he rubbed his nose again. "I'll go back to east blue, I'll tell Zeff you were an excellent Chief, Sanji. Nami, I'll go tell Nojiko… I'll tell her… NAMI!" he dropped to his knees his right hand gripping the edges of the ice as his tears fell into the water.

"Chopper!" he pounded his fist before something pink floated near his hand, it was the cross that was worn on his pink hat. With greedy hands he picked it up, hugging it to his chest. "You'll be back home, I'll take this to her, both of them…" He looked down and he slowly began to think of how he would tell Franky's brothers and the others of his demise. He lingered on Brook and wondered who he would tell and he grinned at the lingering memories of the whale.

"Here's to you all." He said raising his hand and began singing Bink's song; one last time he heard his crew and a pink shell rose from the water, again he lifted it out of the water and he put it into his pack with Chopper piece of hat. He stood slowly and bowed to the graves of his friends.

"Thank you!" he bellowed. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, thank you for helping me, thank you for everything."

* * *

**Please forgive me for all my grammar and spelling!**

***Unsure of its name, been a while**

**** yes this is from the 3 doors down song, Away from the sun.**


End file.
